Another chance in the past
by MissMollyHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year,but the war still hasn't happened. During that year Dumbledore has a job for Hermione,which she reluctantly accepts. Tom and Hermione pairing. T for later chapters. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER-ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING. IF YOU RECOGNISE IT I DON'T OWN IT. _**

**_This is a time travel Tom and Hermione Fanfiction. chapters will vary in length but will never be shorter than 1,500 words. I will update atleast once a week,sometimes twice. I don't know exactly how long this story is going to be but it will definitely be long. May seem slow starting into the real drama but that's because I refuse to rush, I know how irritating reading a rushed fanfiction that you want to read is._**

**_This is my first fanfiction so be nice to me please! :D _****_please review and give me ideas/tips on ways to make this fanfiction better. if you don't like the way I'm portraying a certain character,tell me. Any ideas for plots,new characters or anything please review and let me know. I'm very open to ideas and suggestions._**

"Sir,you can't be serious! Going back in time would change our,no,everyone's whole timeline!" Hermione screeched at her headmaster.

"Miss Granger,I'm aware of the risks and I believe I have all of them fixed." Dumbledore spoke matter-of-factly with twinkling eyes. Curiosity took over Hermione so she raised an eyebrow to make him continue. "Once you're there,it won't be like you've gone back in time,it will be as if that is your time." He paused to let the news sink in before continuing. "You will have a whole backstory If anyone should ask where you're from,I have everything written in a diary for you to revise before you go to ensure you keep your stories straight. It doesn't matter if you change the timeline,that's the point,sweet Hermione." Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly way toward Hermione.

"Are you sure-" Hermione started,

"Yes,yes! Now,I want you to eat your dinner,which Mr Filch has kindly brought up,and then read through the diary. Your friends here however Miss Granger won't remember you were ever their classmate or friend,it will be asif the time we're sending you to is your true time,it will decrease the amount of problems changing the timeline will cause. When you finally catch up to this time,you will have obviously aged by a fair few years and will have a very different life,your memories however will remain intact."

Hermione sighed."I'll miss them."

"I'm sure they would miss you greatly,also. Now go eat. This must at least be somewhat exciting for you,no?" He grinned.

"Of course it is, I'm just curious why you're sending me back as all?" Hermione queried.

"I believe you need a fresh start Miss Granger. Without your parents and the end of your school life getting closer,I believe your life is too stressful so I'm offering you a fresh start." Hermione's eyebrows knitted together when the realisation hit her that she didn't know where she was being sent to.

"A fresh start for you,isn't my only reason for sending you back of course. But this way we get two good things with one idea. Two birds with one stone,correct?" His blue eyes sparkled as Hermione nodded. "I'm sending you to Tom Riddles time at Hogwarts." Hermione started to talk but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her. "You will arrive mid summer before his seventh year at hogwarts and you will be staying at wools orphanage to get to know him before school,without classes and his future death eaters I want you to do Hermione,is defuse all of Tom Riddles anger and hatred for the world. Effectively saving hundreds of lives. Show him how to enjoy live and people and not just to control them." Hermione couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"How on earth will I do that sir?! By his seventh year Riddle already murdered his father and may or may not have created at least one horcrux, we know he already has the idea!" Dumbledore let her rant without interruption,his calm posture and neutral expression never faltering. "What could I possibly do to calm him? Ask him politely? Sir I don't know about this." Hermione slumped in her chair,out of breath from her rant.

"He did indeed murder his father,but only for revenge. He didn't like how he treated his mother,casting her away,therefore proving Tom has some emotions. He can be saved. I want you to show him happiness,love and compassion. Show him people can have friends."He paused to let the information sink in and let her consider the idea. "So,will you do it?" Dumbledore asked with a hopeful smile. Hermione nodded then sighed. "Now rest up,read through the diary and be in my office for seven tomorrow morning. You're a very brave girl,miss Granger." Hermione offered a watery smile, stood,collected the diary and plate of sandwiches Filch brought for her and made her way back to her dorm.

While Hermione walked,she felt an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach. She would soon go to the past and meet Tom Riddle,the future darkest wizard of all time,and attempt to make friends and somehow get him to trust her. Hermione always loved a challenge and she saw this the same way. Something she didn't know how do to,so she would try her hardest until she perfected it. In this case, until Tom Riddle trusted her and she could save him,and the entire world. **No** **pressure,**she thought bitterly.

When she finally reached her bed,she slumped down,propping her head up on her pillow and began reading the diary Dumbledore had given her and nibbling at the read through the diary twice before stopping to repeat all of the important information she should know as a reflex response out loud in an attempt to remember them.

"Hermione Jean Granger,born the 19th September 1926,Half blood,witch mother died, older witch sister taught me everything so that's why I didn't go to Hogwarts until now. Sister died in a duel with some of Grindlewalds followers that's why Im only getting to the orphanage now." Hermione repeated these facts until she remembered them without thinking to hard and lay down to sleep,she wanted to get up an hour earlier tomorrow so she could transfigure and pack clothes and money appropriate for the time.

~oOoOo~

Strong winds pounding against the window of her dorm woke Hermione the next morning,she checked the time and groaned,it was five o'clock in the morning,she had two whole hours to think about what's she's doing,scaring herself more.

After twenty minutes of procrastinating Hermione forced herself out of bed and emptied her whole wardrobe on top of her laid out all of her shoes and began transfiguring she made one pair of white patent shoes with a one inch heal,round toe and a buckle going across her ankle, then she made a black pair of school shoes. She then transfigured herself three pleated,mid calf shirts that go up to her waist with a belt at her waist in;baby pink,light green and pastel yellow. she quickly made five blouses with scallop collars and long sleeves in white,cream,baby blue,yellow and pink. Blushing to herself, Hermione realised she will need underwear so she transfigured herself ten bra's and knickers appropriate to the time. Realising she only had an hour before she had to be at Dumbledores office,she rushed and made some mid calf night gowns and three thick fitted jumpers in black,brown and tan.

Throwing her hold-all on top of her dresser,she packed all of her new clothes and threw in some extra things she would need;toothbrush,hair brush, emery boards and one 100ml bottle of her favourite light floral perfume. Then she dressed herself in an outfit she transfigured while looking in a mirror ; grey high waisted flared trousers, an orange long sleeved blouse tucked in and her previously transfigured white shoes. She left her golden brown hair to fall down to the middle of her back natural, feeling as if it might look suspicious if a girl who's recently lost her only living relative and has to move into an orphanage looks too put together.

Hold-all trailing behind her,Hermione made her way to Dumbledores office. At exactly seven o'clock Hermione was stood outside the gargoyles to Dumbledores office,realising she forgot to ask for the password. Leaning against the wall Hermione took the time to mentally say goodbye to Ron,who she always thought she would get together with,and Harry,who was her un biological brother. She hadn't bothered visiting them last night to say goodbye because she would be gone before they woke and they wouldn't remember her anyway. She did however pack a small black and white moving picture of the three of them laughing in the garden of the burrow. She took the picture out and hugged it tight to her chest,letting some silent tears fall. One of the main reasons she accepted this was for Harry,his life was so difficult,so painful because of Voldemort and she had a chance to stop all of it. Harry could grow up with both of his parents, happy in the wizarding world,he wouldn't have to bear a lightning scar and he wouldn't be known as the boy who lived. There never would be someone searching to kill him and even Sirius would still be alive. For Harry,she would do exactly what Dumbledore wants.

"please come up miss Granger." She heard Dumbledore call. She quickly pulled herself together and made her way up the now visible stairs to Dumbledores office.

When she got into his office,Dumbledore was absent-mindedly stroking his beard waiting for her.

"I'm glad to see you sorted yourself some appropriate clothes Hermione," he smiled approvingly. "Now,once you get sent back,my past self will be waiting outside of Wools to take you in. He is fully briefed. Don't worry. When you're there,I must remind you that the age for using magic out side of school was 18 not 17 so do not use magic until you go to Hogwarts. Cant have you being expelled now can we?" He asked rhetorically with a small wink.

"How exactly are we sending me back,how can we make it permanent?" Hermione asked,slightly annoyed she didn't know the answer.

Dumbledore tapped the side of his nose mysteriously and simply replied "Im Dumbledore."

Hermione laughed fondly at the ageing man before her. She should've known he wouldn't want her to know,she hoped past Dumbledore would be as quirky as present Dumbledore.

" if you're ready miss Granger,hold everything you wish to take with you and I'll send you now." Hermione quickly grinned her hold-all and wand,then nodded nervously.

Dumbledore raised his wand and started whispering words in a language Hermione had never heard. Suddenly she felt her legs go a little numb and the world spun around her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER-EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING. IF YOU RECOGNISE IT I DON'T OWN IT update:-Hermione's thoughts will be in bold. I am changing some small facts about little things like Toms past or personality but stick with me,it will still be good. Just so you're aware of why some facts are wrong**_**. Toms thoughts will be underlined**.

After what felt like a couple of minutes Hermione's legs felt sturdy again so she opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp loudly. She was stood outside of a grey building with a rusting sign saying 'Wools'. It wasnt a very welcoming building,it had a high stone fence with barbed wire and a uncomfortably low number of windows.**This is it**,she thought nervously. "Miss Granger,I presume?" She heard a gentle familiar voice ask. She turned around to see Dumbledore,but with less wrinkles and a much shorter beard. "Yes sir." She smiled,happy he knew what was going on.

"I'm going to take you in and explain everything to the lady who runs the orphanage,and by everything I mean your cover story. Then I will introduce you to Tom myself,he actually doesn't have much of a problem with me so he shouldn't think it suspicious." He looked Hermione over critically, "maybe you should look a tiny bit ruffled,messier hair,so it's more believable?" She quickly agreed by ruffling her hair with her fingers causing,much to her embarrassment,a finger to get stuck. She flushed and pulled it out,ignoring the little tug she felt.

"let's go." She said in a small voice,her nerves were catching up with her. Dumbledore smiled calmly,and lead the way.

When they reached the front door,Dumbledore knocked loudly,so loud Hermione took a step back.

After a couple of seconds an ageing woman wearing a grey baggy dress and a yellowing apron answered the door.

"Mary,could we have a word?" He glanced at Hermione so she understood the topic of their conversation.

"Of course." The woman,who Hermione now knew as Mary,had a stern,no nonsense kind of voice. She took a step back and opened the door wider for them both to come in.

They followed her down a long corridor until they reached the door at the very end.

"You wait here while we talk." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione nodded as they walked into the the door to Marys office finally shut, Hermione slumped againt the wall across from it,taking in her surroundings. The corridor was dimly lit and had a damp smell, the simple floral wallpaper was yellowing and peeling at the edges. Well I suppose their budgets are low because of the war, she thought, suddenly feeling sorry for the young children that actually had to grow up here.

~oOoOo~

"so you see,you would only have to house her until school begins in September. She is accepted to the same boarding school Mister Tom Riddle attends." Dumbledore explained to Mary.

"She seems like a pleasant enough young woman. Will she help me with the younger children?" She asked,obviously not wanting to house someone who won't hold there own weight one way or another. Dumbledore looked somewhat relieved.

"of course she will. She loves children,thankyou. I have one request though if that's alright?" Mary sighed,politely showing her disinterest. "could she be in a Room near Tom Riddle? I think it might make her more comfortable if she can form a friendship with someone at her new school," he explained.

"luckily enough,the room across from Toms is currently vacant. She can go in there. Any more requests?" Mary asked,making it obvious she won't accept any more requests. Dumbledore politely shook his head and followed her out of the Room.

When Hermione heard the door handle being turnt,she stood up straight again and put a polite smile on her face. When Mary came out of the door,she looked Hermione up and down. Dumbledore stood behind her,smiling softly at Hermione,discreetly letting her know the plan is going well.

"you can stay here girl. Your room is on the sixth floor,I'll get another kid to show you were it is soon enough. I expect you to help me with the cooking,cleaning and looking after the younger children since your now our oldest girl. Okay?" Hermione didn't answer instantly, **cooking and cleaning?just because I'm a girl? I hate this time already. **

"yes?" Mary prodded her,looking impatient. Realising she never answered her,Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Dumbledore you can go now." It was more of an order than a statement,but Dumbledore just nodded toward Hermione,said "Good luck" and left.

Mary walked to the kitchen and Hermione awkwardly followed. The kitchen was quite large. About a quarter of the size of the great hall and the length of the far wall had a long breakfast bar with uncomfortable looking metal stools. **That must be where the children eat**,Hermione thought while taking in her surroundings. Looking back to Mary,she noticed a small girl,about five,clinging to her apron.

"Elizabeth,go find Tom." Mary ordered her with a stern voice,much too stern for a five year old Hermione decided.

"B-but he's scary! He'll shout at me!" Elizabeth wailed. One more look from Mary and Elizabeth ran out of the kitchen,obviously decided Tom is the lesser of two evils.

**Tom? TOM! Oh my god. This is it. **Hermione stood by the breakfast bar,thinking about her future here.

"girl,you can cook right?" Mary's deep voice snapped Hermione from her thoughts.

"yes,sorry Mary." Hermione said politely,trying not to start Mary's obviously quick temper.

"Madam,you will call me Madam." Mary scolded,Hermione nodded. "Now come her and watch these pans while you wait for Tom. I need a cup of tea."

Before Hermione could reply,Mary walked away from the large yellowing stove and toward the opposite side of the room. Noticing the smallest pan bubbling quickly,Hermione ran across the room to stop it overflowing,but tripped on a small teddy bear in the middle of the floor. A sharp pain appeared in Hermione's ankle and she decided it must be sprained.

"you called?" A smooth voice asked from the doorway. Hermione flushed bright red. ** Oh god this is embarrassing,he's going to think I'm an idiot now **Hermione mentally scolded herself,looking at the ground to hide her red face.

"yes-get up girl!-" Hermione quickly bounced up,not liking to be shouted at. "This is Hermione,our newest girl. She'll be staying in the room across from yours. I want you to show her where it is. Now." Tom kept his face completely polite but it was obvious he was irritated.

"ok,come on,Her-what's your name again?" He looked at her for the first time, well atleast she's not terrible to look at,he decided grudgingly.

"Hermione." She said in a confident voice,proud of how she was masking her nervousness and fear. Tom nodded and walked out of the Room,Hermione quickly followed,careful to keep a few steps behind him. She followed him up five staircases and past countless bedroom doors before he stopped abruptly,so quickly Hermione didn't notice he stopped and walked straight into his back. He sighed loudly and Hermione swallowed,nervousness creeping up on her again.

"this is your room, my rooms there" he pointed to the door across from the one they were stood infront of. "If you ever should feel the need to try and talk to me,try not to want to though,however irresistible the thought,knock. If you walk in I won't be kind. Unfortunately we also have to share a bathroom." He pointed to the door next to his. "I trust you can unpack yourself." He said raising an eyebrow,clearing showing he won't help but saying it in politeness. Hermione decided this is a perfect time to get him talking since he seems determined to come across as the perfect polite boy orphan,hiding his true self,**this is the safest time to get to know him then I suppose. **

"Madam said you would help me get settled." She lied,hoping he would take it. He seemed to because he rolled his eyes,and opened the door for her. She smiled gratefully and walked in,taking in the room. It was very small,with a matted porridge coloured carpet and walls with a metal single bed in the corner. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a small,three drawer chest. Tom walked in behind her,then sat on the bed while she unpacked.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her back,no doubt attempting to find out everything about her through legilimens so Hermione quickly focused on her old pet cat,crookshanks. She knew it was working because she heard him scoff behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING IM JUST BORROWING HER CHARACTERS. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

Hermione finished unpacking and turned around to face Riddle,fully aware that his eyes never left her back. Self consciousness,fear and anger on Harry's behalf built up in Hermione,she attempted to swallow the unwelcome feelings by starting a conversation.

"What's Hogwarts like?" She enquired,trying to hide the fact she already knew all there was to know about Hogwarts. Her question seemed to startle him,he opened and closed his mouth several times without speaking,obviously not knowing how she knew. Dumbledore mustn't have seen him yet,she decided.  
"H-hogwarts?" His stutter betraying his calm,collected face.  
"Yes,Dumbledore told me your going to be head boy this year." Hermione actually found herself staring at his dark blue,almost black eyes.  
"You're a witch?" Tom asked,his voice very smooth and controlled again. Hermione nodded and smiled gently. She had to play the part of an oblivious teenage girl,she couldn't seem to have too much knowledge on anything magical considering her 'upbringing'.  
"Why are you here then?where are your family?" He asked her in an integration voice.  
"Mm-" Hermione struggled to remember her story with his focused eyes on her. "My mother died,when I was quite young. My sister taught me most of my knowledge of magic,but I mostly just experimented and read lots of books. I'm here because she died at the hand of Grindlewalds followers," she paused and pretended to hold back tears,it seemed to make him believe her.  
"You're a pure blood," He stated it rather than asked it,seemingly thinking outloud.  
"No," Hermione corrected but hurried to finish at his disgusted look "half,my dad was a muggle,he left before I was born though." Shockingly,Toms eyes softened for a millisecond before going back to there usual stoney glare.  
"Right," he agreed.  
Feeling more comfortable,Hermione sat across from him on her bed. He seemed almost irritated by this and shuffled further back,Hermione didn't notice.  
"What house are you in? I've read Hogwarts: A history a handful of times and it sounds amazing. My mother attended Hogwarts." Hermione rambled,nervous again.  
"Slytherin. What house was she?" Tom asked in a bored tone.  
Gryffindor could potentially set off his aversion to Gryffindors toward me,ravenclaws are pretty neutral aren't they?seems the safest,Hermione decided in her head.  
"Ravenclaw. I think that's the house I'd like to be in too,I think." Tom huffed indignantly.  
"What?" She pretended to be offended.  
"Slytherin is the best house,I'd hope for that if I wasn't already in it. Gryffindors are the worst. Hufflepuffs are too smiley for my taste,but I don't have much opinion on them." Tom said in a superior voice.  
"I'm not pure blooded though," she sighed,pretending to be disappointed.  
"Neither am I,half blood too." Tom rushed out.  
"Really?" Sensing his reluctance to talk about it,Hermione quickly changed the subject. "So,what are your friends like?" She acted fully curious,even though she knew he was recruiting followers,he wouldn't tell her that so she was interested in his answer.  
"Abraxas is my best friend,I guess you could say." He seemed awkward,though nothing showed it. She shown no emotion at all. "He visits a lot,so I don't grow crazy. He's here tomorrow actually." To give me updates,he thought,holding back a smirk. "Nott and Parkinson are okay too I guess. I'm not the most social person." He explained,obviously trying to come off as an average teenage boy.  
"Will I meet Abraxes?" Hermione smiled airily,trying to seem not too interested or uninterested.  
"Yes,he'll be quite interested in meeting you. Now as fun as this is-" he said in a sarcastic tone "I must get back to supervising the children in the playground. Wouldn't want Madame noticing my absence." He smirked,he knew she lied. She Swallowed and tried to act oblivious.  
"I have to look after children and cook just because I'm a girl! You got off lucky because your a boy!" Hermione accused with a joking voice.  
"Well she believes I'm not right to look after children,I completely agree." With that he swooped out of the room leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.  
I hope Harry and Ron are okay,and Neville. She always had a soft spot for the awkward gryffindor. It's weird that they don't remember me. How different are their lives now? She wondered. Soon the busyness of the day took it's toll and Hermione fell asleep at five o'clock on top of her quilts.

~oOoOo~

"TOM!" A far too familiar voice screeched out of the window from the kitchen. Sighing and controlling his irriatation,Tom made his way to the voice. Upon entering the kitchen he found Mary pouring an assortment of foods onto 25 different plates. She eyed him suspiciously.  
"Where's the new girl?Shes supposed to cook now she's here!" Rolling his eyes,Tom bit back a threat at her tone and answered in a flawlessly polite voice.  
"In her room last I saw her,guess she wasn't aware you needed her." Mary huffed tiredly.  
"ISAAAAAC!" She screeched,hurting Toms ears. A far too skinny six year old boy entered the room,seemingly about of breath from running to the call,he had too large green eyes for his head and vibrant red hair. He looked nervously toward Tom before walking toward Mary.  
Before he reached her however Mary was already barking orders at him.  
"To and make yourself useful boy. Find Hermione,she's across from Toms bedroom,then collect everyone to come for dinner." He nodded obediently,eyes on the floor. Emitting pure respect and fear. He started to walk toward the hall when Mary's stern voice broke the tense silence again. "Hermione FIRST." She repeated. Isaac nodded again before jogging away.

~oOoOo~  
"Excuse me miss," a timid,young voice woke Hermione from her unplanned slumber. She opened her eyes to be greeted by huge fearful green eyes. "Madam told me to get you,for dinner," he said in a rushed,nervous squeaky voice.  
Hermione smiled warmly at the boy,her maternal and protective instincts kicking In.  
"What's your name?" She asked him gently,while standing up and cracking her back.  
"Isaac,miss." He responded quickly and flawlessly polite. Hermione's heart swelled.  
"Just call me Hermione,thankyou Isaac." He ruffled his hair affectionately because rushing down to the kitchen.  
When she arrived at the kitchen she was red faced and out of breath. She was met with the image of twenty five children and Tom eating on the breakfast bar. Tom sat on the furthest seat away,closest to the window and he had an empty stool to his left,so there was a seat between him and the seat Isaac was just sitting in. Tom,feeling eyes on him looked at Hermione and smirked. Flushing,she quickly looked to Madam,who looked irritated to say the least.  
"Young lady,from now onward you will assist me in making and serving meals,okay?" Rhetorical question,Hermione noted. "Since it's your first day I don't mind much,take a plate and eat. You will wash up afterward then help some children to bed." Mary said in an orderly voice,a handful of quiet groans echoed through the room,presumably from the children who have to go to bed. One tut from Mary and the groans silenced.  
Awkwardly,Hermione grabbed a plate and in between Tom and Isaac.

"Hello Hermione!" Isaac beamed at her,seemingly confident now and Hermione grinned at him.  
"Thanks for waking me up Isaac." She thanked him again and made a mental note to give these children some affection since they're obviously not getting any here and this could be why Tom was so unaffectionate.  
"Hi,Tom." Hermione greeted politely. He nodded in acknowledgement but he didn't say anything.  
Throughout dinner Hermione chatted to Isaac,who seemed to glow at the attention. Tom never said a word to anyone. When he finished his dinner,he took his plate to the sink,plopped it in and went to his room. **So much for progress**,Hermione thought bitterly,**not one bit of interest. **She huffed but decided it was too early in their relationship to decide she's failed.

Soon all of the children had finished their dinners,so Hermione walked to the sink to begin washing,she rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and tied her bushy hair into a messy high bun. She was washing the greasy dishes when Mary came and leaned her elbow on the counter top and watched her.  
"After this go onto the second floor and help out the under sevens to bed." Hermione nodded without looking up and Mary left the room to make sure the older children were in their rooms.

After what felt like forever,the dishes were finally done and Hermione's arms were aching from the movements. She sighed exhaustedly and willed her legs to take her to the second floor. They did,grudgingly and soon she found herself stood outside of the first bedroom on the second floor.

She knocked lightly and waited,she heard shuffling with in the room and a very quiet "come in,". Hermione opened the creaking door slowly and saw a tiny girl of five sitting cross legged on a rickety bed. The little girl looked at her nervously so Hermione smiled gently.  
"I'm Hermione,what's your name?" Hermione asked the girl in the softest voice she could muster. The girls wide eyes never blinked when she replied.  
"My names Lucy." Lucy's voice was high and filled with youth,Hermione smiled again,the little girl reminded her of a younger version of herself.  
"Can we be friends,Lucy?" Lucy smiled gently and nodded. Hermione noticed the girl was still in her pleated pinafore and realised she was expected to put them in their pyjamas as well.

Let's change into your pyjamas then and get into bed," Hermione suggested,rather than ordered,she felt the children around here were ordered around too much.  
Lucy nodded again and walked small,delicate steps to her dresser. She used her small hand to pull out a long cream nighty. She walked up to Hermione shyly and passed her the nighty.

Hermione quickly changed Lucy into her nighty and tucked her into bed,Lucy seemed a little more comfortable with Hermione by the time she left the room and Hermione developed a soft spot for the girl. Before she knew it,she had finished the floor and Hermione realised she actually liked looking after children. She stretched tiredly and walked up to her room.  
She quickly washed in the bathroom she shared with Tom,thankful he wasn't in there. Then she waddled to her room,the long day making her entire body pulled her own nighty over her head and fell into a deep sleep,without dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING. also,I don't know where I got Abaraxas' name from but I'm sure I got it from another fanfiction,isit actually dracos grandads name? Please review and let me know what you think xx**

The next morning,Hermione woke just before 6am,nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. He isn't too bad,I don't think I have reason to be afraid of him yet,she thought in an attempt to calm herself.

Remembering Mary wanted her to dress the children and cook breakfast,Hermione decided it would be best if she got ready now. Quietly,In an attempt to not wake Tom up,whose room was next to their shared bathroom,Hermione showered and brushed her teeth. She pulled on a mid calf skirt and blouse and crept back into her room. Trying to kill time,Hermione tried to style her unruly hair before deciding the task is far too difficult without sleek-easy,pulled it into a high top knot.

She sat on the end of her bed,wondering what time she should get the children ready on the second floor,and if she should dress them first or cook first. She didn't know where Mary's room was to ask and even if she did,she wouldn't want to wake her up.  
It was half seven when Hermione decided she should ask Tom because surely he'd know. She timidly walked to his door and left her fisted hand in the air,pausing just before knocking,**will he be angry if I wake him? **She thought nervously,**come on Hermione,you're a gryffindor! **She knocked three times and waited.  
"Who is it?" A husky voice asked from inside,Hermione swallowed nervously,his voice was quite attractive in that tone,even if it did sound irritated.  
"Sorry for waking you,it's Hermione." She tried her best to keep her voice sounding unaffected. She heard him yawn from inside before talking again.  
"Come in then,what do you want?" Hermione gulped,summoned all of her gryffindor courage,and went into the room.

Toms room was the exact same layout and colours as Hermione's,apart from his had more things. At the end of his bed was a large trunk,and on top of it a high stack of books,wizard books,Hermione noted. There also was a jet black broom stick leaning against the one window. **No wonder he makes people knock,well he probably never let's anyone in,**she thought awkwardly before noticing he was staring at her.  
"Well?" He pushed,his polite voice more strained, looked at him and regretted it instantly,he was sat up in his bed,without a shirt out and his usual perfect hair was messy and pointed in all directions. In that moment,Hermione noticed how beautiful Tom Riddle actually was.

He must've felt her eyes on him because he looked at her,smirked and raised his left eyebrow. Hermione struggled to remember her reason for being there. **Pull it together Hermione this is young Voldemort!** She scolded herself.

"Mary told me to get the children on the second floor ready and serve breakfast for everyone but I didn't know if to make breakfast and feed the kids first or dress them first,do you know?" She rushed them all out,in a failed attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Dress them first,She hates people walking about in pyjamas. It's not very proper. Tell them to wait in there rooms while you cook." Tom replied in his usual,charming voice. "By the way,I don't like butter on my toast." He said in an almost teasing voice. Hermione didn't know how to respond so she just settled for a "thankyou" and a grateful smile.  
She turned and was about to reopen the door when Toms voice made her freeze on the spot.  
"Abraxes will be here at noon,I think you'd like to meet him." Tom said in a voice that implied he knew some sort of inside joke Hermione didn't understand.  
"I'd love to meet more people from hogwarts,thanks again." She replied politely and left to dress the children.

Waking the children was something Hermione surprisingly found herself enjoying,her heart swelled at the sight of tiny arms stretching over a tiny body in a yawn. One thing she always wanted to be was a mother. Also,most of the children already seemed to be warming up to her and she found herself glowing and proud at that fact.  
When each child was dressed,she went downstairs to cook everyone's breakfast.  
When she arrived in the kitchen,she found Mary sat at the bar,with her head bowed over a cup of steaming coffee.  
"Morning girl,I'd get cooking,they won't wait long." Hermione nodded politely,swallowing her irritation at being called "girl" and walked to the kitchen area.  
"I've set the food out,just make a large pan of porridge and some toast,that'll do 'em," Mary's voice croaked with tiredness and Hermione almost had sympathy for the woman. Looking after so many children on your own must be tiring,**but there's no need to take your exhaustion out on them**,Hermione decided.  
She made the breakfast happily,glad for something to keep her mind busy and when it was done she went to Isaac's room,which was on the bottom floor,Hermione wondered why.  
She gently knocked and walked slowly into the room and up to his bedside. Doesn't anybody wake the other children?she wondered. Hermione gently rocked him and he woke,his large eyes looking like a startled animal.  
"Morning sleepy,could you do me a favour?" She asked gently and he nodded eagerly. "Could you please go tell everyone breakfasts ready?" Isaac pounced out of bed and to the door,but stopped when Hermione shouted  
"Get dressed first!" Then,she walked to the door,not before giving him an affectionate smile. She left the room and walked back to the kitchen. While pouring porridge into bowls and buttering toast,Hermione realised with a surge of sadness how much she'll miss Molly's cooking, she sighed.  
She must've been deep in thought longer than she figured because now all of the stools were full of happily eating children. Smiling,glad to have done something right,Hermione grabbed herself a bowl and made her way to her seat. Isaac grinned at her,a sloppy,food spilling out the edges of his mouth grin,and Hermione chuckled.

~oOoOo~  
Hermione had just finished washing the lunch plates when Tom walked into the kitchen. She smiled and turned around spot pull her hair out of its bobble. Tom cleared his throat,amused,to get her attention. She turned to find that they weren't alone in the kitchen,there was another occupant and a rather attractive one at that. He had pale grey eyes and a perfect porcelain complexion. His hair was pointing up in different directions and some parts were flopping down,like he had ran his fingers through it instead of combing. He was also tall,lean and muscular. Not as lean as Tom,but lean nonetheless. The stranger raised an eyebrow and Hermione blushed crimson.  
Other stranger closed the gap between them with an outstretched hand.  
"Abraxas Malfoy,and you are?" He had a smooth confident,but arrogant voice.  
"Hermione granger," she delicately took his hand and shoot it.  
"So,are you excited for Hogwarts then Hermione?" Abraxas asked politely,he seemed to have an easy going,friendly nature,which surprised Hermione more then she would've liked to admit.  
"Soo excited. I can't wait, I need to go to diagon alley for some supplies though," she said in a friendly voice.  
"Me too! Tom you up for it? We could all go today?!" Abraxas grinned excitedly and put puppy dog eyes toward Tom. After a few seconds,Tom rolled his eyes but nodded.  
"Yes!" Somehow his grin got wider and he dragged Hermione by her hand and tom by his forearm to Mary's room.  
"MARRRRY!" Abraxas called excitedly and Hermione looked at Tom with wide eyes,knowing Mary's temper. Tom merely shrugged and waved his hand toward Abraxas.

"Would it be okay for Tom and Hermione to come shopping for our boarding school supplies today? They need a lot and I now it would be such a hassle for you to have to lug them shopping." Abraxas asked,clearly sweeting her up. **He seems so okay with muggles**,Hermione thought , confused. **So does Tom,weird**.

Mary smiled and nodded,a slight pink tint on her cheeks and Abraxas quickly dragged them to the front door.  
"Calm down Abraxas!" Hermione laughed,trying to catch her breath.  
"I love diagon alley! Let's goooo!" He replied in a mock superhero voice and Tom chuckled. We're going to floo from the public floo,okay?" They both nodded and Hermione wondered what public flooing was.

~oOoOo~

It was now early evening and all three of them had heavy bags weighing them down,apart from Hermione held less bags because Abraxas chivalrously carried some of hers.  
"Where to now,granger?" Tom asked,breathing heavily.  
"Ollivanders! I need a new wand!" Hermione said cheerily,she couldn't believe how happy she was in the company of these two,completely bizarre.  
The boys nodded and followed Hermione to her destination.

While Hermione played with wands,trying to find one that will chose her, Tom and Abraxas caught up.  
"Nicee,is she seeing anyone?" Abraxas asked Tom in an appreciative tone. Tom shrugged.  
"No idea,she seems nice enough though,although she does push her limits with me a lot." Tom said,trying to sound indifferent.  
"Limits? ha! Hmm, I think it's time I started courting! Maybe Black would like her even,I don't know,she has to be slytherin,dear gods,please." Abraxas mock prayed and Tom chuckled. Their conversation wasn't long before Hermione skipped over to them with her knew wand in hand,Tom let out a low whistle.  
"Nice,what's the specifics?" He asked,eyeing the swirly pattern.  
"Ten and a quarter inches,silver lime,unicorn core,slightly bendy." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Let's get back anyway. Well meet up with the rest tomorrow,get Hermione some friends at her new school," Abraxas said while trying to hold in a yawn. Hermione bumped his shoulder.

"Sounds good,come on then."

~oOoOo~

Hermione had just got into bed when someone knocked on her door lightly.  
"Come in," she called,wondering who it was.  
A second later a sleepy looking Tom riddle came into her room,with the front of his shirt unbuttoned. Hermione tried desperately to keep her eyes on his face,however she was confused to find his face smirking. He took another step into the room and lifted his arm,revealing her pastel pink bra,she flushed bright red.  
"You left something in our bathroom," he said,his eyes laughing.  
Hermione quickly jumped up and stuffed it into a drawer.  
"That's all I wanted, nice colour by the way." Tom said as he shut the door and chuckled and he heard Hermione groan from inside.  
Tom got straight into bed and his thoughts were confusing filled with the topic of Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating,I actually forgot my password and didn't think to reset it. I know,I'm dumb. Anyway I'm back now! stick with me with this chapter,I've fell out of the mindset I was in while writing and I feel as though I'm writing differently. The next chapter will be up to scratch though! Also, I changed my name from "misswizardvampiretribute" to "missmollyhufflepuff" the old one didn't seem to flow off of the tongue,so I changed.**

**All belongs to j.k Rowling**

The summer passed without incident and Hermione found herself actually enjoying her time in the past,so much so she rarely found herself missing her old life.  
Every morning she would wake,dress the children and cook their breakfast. In the afternoons she would sit under the lone tree in the back garden reading one of the books she bought in Diagon alley, until she was expected to cook again.  
Even Tom was beginning to warm up to her,sometimes he would actually join her under the tree and read,granted in silence, but Hermione decided this was far better than nothing.  
~oOoOo~

Hermione,Abraxas and Tom were sat in Hermione's room,packing for school while stuffing toast down their throats. It was 8am September first and none of them had packed. Abraxas was allowed to stay the night (to Hermione's surprise) because he promised Mary he would take Tom and Hermione to kings cross. Hermione still couldn't believe Mary went for that.  
They were half way through packing before anyone spoke.  
"I don't want to pack anymore!" Abraxas exclaimed,while standing up and stretching.  
Tom and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison.  
"Well nobody else is going to do it and unless you want to go to school without underwear I suggest you pack." Hermione chuckled,she couldn't help but be fond of Abraxas,he was quickly becoming Hermione's first real friend in this time period.  
"Ugh!" Abraxas sat down again cross-legged and pouted for a little while,before resuming packing.  
Tom finished packing before the other two and busied himself with twiddling his wand between his fingers.  
Meanwhile Hermione was going through her mental list of things she needed to pack before she realised she forgot to pack her underwear. She walked slowly to her chest of drawers and quickly gathered them in her hands. She hurried and shoved them into the trunk before either boy could notice. Or so she thought,when she looked up Tom was smirking at her with his left eyebrow raised.  
When Hermione finished,after checking her trunk twice,she went to help Abraxas. Between the both of them his packing got done fairly quickly.  
"Done!" Abraxas screamed and did a little jig around Hermione's small bedroom. She grinned and shook her head,causing her bushy hair to fall out of its bun.  
"Ugh! I want to shave it all off!" She grunted while gathering the wild locks in the hands. Abraxas scrunched his nose at the thought and Tom chuckled.  
Hermione walked to the door awkwardly,feeling both pairs of eyes on her but stopped in her tracks once she opened it.  
Isaac was stood with his fist raised in a knocking position,he laughed nervously when he spotted Hermione.  
"It's ten,Madam said you should leave now." Isaac sighed and looked down,Hermione's heart strings tugged.  
"What's wrong?" She asked,concerned.  
Isaac looked up before replying and Hermione found his eyes were full of unshod tears. His voice wavered while he spoke.  
"I-I don't-t want you to-to go!" He wailed and bounced to give Hermione a none crushing hug. Hermione hugged him just as tightly back, over her time here Isaac had become almost like a brother to her and she found herself worrying if he'd be ok without her.  
"I'll be back in July,think you can remember me that long?" She asked in a fond voice,trying to lighten the mood.  
"I'll miss you,Hermione!" Isaac wailed again.  
"I'll write once a week,promise. You have to write me back though,okay? Promise?" She hugged him tighter.  
"Promise." Isaac stretched and put his mouth to Hermione's ear. "I won't miss Tom though," he grinned cheekily and ran for the stairs,probably afraid Tom heard,Hermione figured.  
Hermione went back into her room to find Abraxas fast asleep on top of the covers on her bed and Tom pulling on his long black coat.  
When he looked at her,it seemed as though he was going to smile at her,but decided against it.  
Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. When was he going to be nice to her? Then she remembered who he was and why she was here,and became thankful for what little recognition she got.  
Putting on a painfully high voice,Hermione dived on top of Abraxas and screeched "it's today it's today! Let's goooo!" Abraxas woke with a start,grinned then bounced up.  
"Tom! Shrink the trunks,we have to go." Hermione told Tom,then,realising how authoritative that sounded,grinned cheekily at him. He smirked at her,then did as he was asked,much to Hermione's surprise (and to Abraxases apparently,since his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline).

Since Kings Cross was in walking distance from Wools,the trio walked there together. Abraxas walked faster than Tom and Hermione and had a hop in his step. It was so cute how excited he was that Hermione couldn't help but smile at him from behind.  
"Excited?" A smooth voice asked.  
Hermione looked up to find Tom looking down at her,which caused some of his flawlessly styled locks to fall in front of his eyes. He combed them back with his fingers and Hermione had to breath deeply before replying. She felt so wrong being attracted to the future dark lord,but she couldn't help it. At the moment he was a beautiful,charming seventeen year old with a velvet voice.  
"Of course! It's hogwarts. The hogwarts! I'm nervous for being sorted,though." Hermione rambled,trying to forget about her earlier thoughts.  
Tom seemed to think about his answer,then said in a voice so low Hermione might've thought she imagined it if she didn't see his lips move "I hope you're slytherin,"  
"I wish I went there from being eleven. It's quite nerve racking not knowing anyone but you and Abraxas and I'm sure you have your own group of friends." Hermione sighed,genuinely worried about making friends.  
"Me and him mostly stick together." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Most slytherins have pure blooded prejudices,and I'm the only halfblood" Tom said sourly.

**That's funny, considering you grow to have the most prejudices on the planet**,Hermione thought nastily before remembering that's why she's here.  
"Well maybe you should show them we're all as good as eachother." She said gently,with a soft smile. Tom looked at her,then looked away and walked faster.

~oOoOo~

Before Hermione knew it,she was sat on the stool with the sorting hat on her head waiting to be sorted.  
'Clever,so incredibly clever. Ravenclaw would be a very good suit for you,very good indeed..but bravery is here!so much bravery.. Gryffindor maybe?' The hats voice sounded in her head.  
Not Gryffindor,please not Gryffindor.  
'No? Okay..ah! Cunning and sly you are also I see! Hmm,better be' the voice didn't speak for a minute or two and Hermione thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest,**this is more nerve wracking than the first time was**!

"Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed,Hermione grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER-EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE QUEEN OF WRITING, J.K ROWLING.**

Hermione smiled at Dumbledore before hopping off the stool and heading to the Ravenclaw table. She sat in between an olive skinned boy and a black haired boy.  
Hermione smiled at the two before extending her hand to the boy.  
"Hermione Granger," he took her hand and shook it gently.  
"Marcus Glass,pleasure." Hermione grinned at him before extending her hand to the other boy  
"Luke Longbottom," he greeted while shaking her hand.  
Hermione quickly covered her plate with every type of food she could reach and filled a goblet with pumpkin juice.  
"So,what school did you go to before?" Marcus asked conversationally.  
"Hmp-homeschooled," Hermione told him through a mouth filled with potatoes. Luke chuckled and winked at her.

After eating so much her stomach was rounded,Hermione looked to the slytherin table. She first glanced at Tom,who was staring off into space,clearly deep in thought. She then looked to Abraxas,who noticed her and waved excitedly.  
"Hey!" Abraxas shouted across the hall. Hermione blushed from the sudden attention from curious students,but grinned back at Abraxas.  
"How do you know him,then?" Marcus asked her suspiciously.  
"We met in the summer," Hermione explained "he was my first friend in-" she was about to say 'in this time' but she thankfully caught herself. "In this country."  
"Where did you live before?" Luke asked interestedly.  
"Nowhere properly,we traveled a lot." Hermione said in a tone that clearly said this conversation was over.  
Hermione fiddled with her tie before noticing the plain Hogwarts crest that was previously on her tie and robes,now was changed to the Ravenclaw one. She felt pang in her heart,she missed Gryffindor.  
A ringing sound called every students attention to the head table.  
"Now that we've had our delicious feast," Dumbledore said in a somehow loud and gentle voice "you all best be off to bed. Lessons tomorrow,yes,lessons." He grinned before walking out of the hall humming.  
"Come on then,Hermione,we'll show you the way to Ravenclaw tower," Luke said as he stood up.  
Hermione followed the boys in silence,listening to their conversation.  
"I heard James and Ivy are back together." Marcus said with a sour tone.  
"Missed your chance courting that one,ey?ah well mate plenty of decent girls left. Marcia in Hufflepuff is quite a looker. I say you go for it." Luke said,trying to cheer him up.

"Might do," Marcus replied absentmindedly.

"Here we are!" Luke finally exclaimed after climbing what Hermione felt was a billion stairs.  
Hermione looked,confused,at the brass eagle before it spoke.  
"What came first,the Phoenix,or the flame?"  
Hermione racked her brain for a clever answer but the only one she could think off is 'neither'.  
"A circle has no beginning," Marcus answered,sounding bored and the door swung open.  
The only word Hermione could think of to describe the common room was,perfect.  
It was basically a classy version of the library and the royal blue colour was both warm and elegant. Hermione decided she would decorate her future house this way.  
Luke chuckled at her awe struck expression.  
"I know,right?"he grinned. Hermione nodded and rushed toward the book shelves.  
After looking at the books for ten minutes,Hermione pulled one out about goblin wars and set off to read in bed,before she remembered she had no idea where her bed was.  
"Excuse me," she asked a girl who looked about her own age "I'm new,do you think you'd know where my bed is?" The girl smiled and nodded.  
"Course,you'll probably be in my dorm since Liz left last year." She started walking to her dorm,before stopping,saying "I'm Emily,by the way." and carrying on her way again.

Hermione followed Emily up some spiralling stairs and into a equally as beautiful dorm room,where one four poster had Hermione's trunk at the foot.  
"Thankyou,I'm exhausted!" Hermione said,before going to change into her pajamas.  
"No problem. I hope we can be friends." Emily said happily.  
"I'd love that," Hermione grinned before climbing into bed.  
The quilt was a lot thicker than her old one in Gryffindor. Probably because were so high in this tower,Hermione figured.  
She fell asleep before even attempting to read her book.

~oOoOo~

Meanwhile,in the Slytherin common room,Abraxas and Tom were very much awake.  
Tom was stretched on the couch and Abraxas was walking around him,talking.  
"Do you think she won't speak to us now? Her being Ravenclaw,and all?" Abraxas asked for the third time that night.  
"For the last time,I don't know Abraxas. She didn't ignore you at the feast. I don't see a reason why she'd start now." Tom said in a bored tone,though he too was worried she wouldn't talk to him. She made him feel accepted and normal. Nothing like the outcast he usually felt like.  
" good point! We'll just have to make sure we made an effort to see her,you know? I quite liked the idea of us being a trio rather than a twosome of slytherins. Where's the diversity in that?" He joked.  
"Glad you're feeling better." Tom said sarcastically before standing and stretching his tall form.  
When the two Ravenclaw boys eyes lingered on Hermione too long, Tom got an unfamiliar clench in his he knew what it was, he refused to admit,even to himself that he was jealous. He reasoned with himself throughout the feast that he had no reason to be jealous, they had never flirted,or even indicated that they were interested in eachother other than friendship,so why did he feel this way?  
Abraxas sat cross legged on the floor and pouted. Again. For the second time that day,Tom thought amusedly.  
"What?" Tom finally asked after leaving Abraxas to suffer in silence for a couple of minutes.  
"I'm bored. Tom. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bo-"  
"Okay,okay! Why don't you read a book or something?" Tom asked,he was starting to feel tired and his patience was waring thin.  
"What book?" Abraxas asked,suddenly excited. Tom tried to think of a book that could entertain Abraxas.  
"How about the one you got from the restricted section? The dark arts one? Please?" Abraxas asked,hyper again.  
"Fine. Go and get it off of my bed side. I want it back though." Abraxas grinned at him before going to the dorms.  
Tom sat straight in the couch and twiddled his wand between his fingers. Without Hermione,entertaining Abraxas isn't as interesting,he decided.

Feeling ashamed of his school boy like behaviour, Tom went to bed. He attempted to keep his mind off of a certain bushy haired witch while doing so.

~oOoOo~

"Good morning,HERMIONE!" Emily shouted down Hermione's ear the next morning. Hermione jumped up,startled.  
"Why did you shout?I'm tired! What time is it?" Hermione moaned.  
"I tried waking you gently,you're a heavy sleeper,you are. It's seven,you should probably get ready and go to breakfast, class starts at eight thirty." Emily stretched and walked to her dresser. She began getting ready before realising Hermione still hadn't moved.  
"Up,come on! It's morning!" She shouted in a sing song voice.  
"Fine!" Hermione growled,then started to get ready.  
It was seven fourty by the time Hermione reached the great hall doors and when she did she was greeted by a mopey Abraxas and a smirking Tom.  
"Morning," Tom greeted smoothly. Hermione tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach.  
"Morning." She said. "What's wrong,Abraxas?" Hermione queried.  
"He's sulking because I wouldn't let him try and get into Ravenclaw tower this morning to greet you," Tom explained "I thought it quite,rude,to intrude into another houses common room. Though I have no doubt he could of worked out the riddle." Tom smirked. "See Ab? It's quite the compliment."  
"It is," Hermione agreed. "I missed you guys last night," Hermione said without thinking. She blushed at the confused look Tom gave her.  
"I missed you too!" Abraxas exclaimed and hugged her. She laughed.  
"I'm starving! Come on let's go get breakfast!" Abraxas dragged the two of them to the slytherin table before Hermione stopped abruptly.  
"I should sit with the Ravenclaws." Hermione said,dissapointed. "I haven't made any friends there,yet." She explained.  
"Good," Tom said,then regretted it when Hermione looked at him,confusion and shock etched on her face. "They're all pretty stuck up anyway." He rushed,Abraxas raised an eyebrow.  
"I agree,pleaseeeeeee?" He begged.  
"No,I really should try and be more social. I'll see you guys in lessons and I'll sit with you at dinner,okay?" Hermione reasoned.  
"Of course," Tom nodded toward her before going to sit down and Abraxas reluctantly followed.  
Hermione made her way to the Ravenclaw table,already regretting her decision.

**please review and tell me your thoughts,this is my first fanfiction and I'm nervous,aaa!**


End file.
